Thunder
by lil-baby-blue1
Summary: We were inseparable that summer, what will happen now that we're back at school? Puckelberry and Finn/Quinn.


Rachel

We had an amazing summer. The five of us. After Quinn had her baby, Lilly Elizabeth (Drizzle), Puck, Finn, Quinn, Lilly, and I, we were constantly together. I was there when she had Drizzle (Puck and Finn were banned be Quinn from the delivery room when they made fun of her ankles.) Quinn and I would stay up all night and watch movies. The once enemies have become best of friends. The guys would take us out on dates all the time. Dinner, camping, parks, we even went to Cedar Point one weekend. They taught me to be a teenager, not the mindless zombie with word vomit that I was before.

Next Day during Glee

"Hey guys, how was your summer?"Mr. Shue said. There was a few grumbles from everyone. Quinn and I smiled at each other.

"Well, anyone got a song?"he asked.

"It's only the first day Mr. Shue."Tina said.

"Puck and I have something we've been working on."Finn volunteered grinning.

"Really?"I asked.

"When did you have time for that?"Quinn asked.

"While you and Rachel took Drizzle shopping."Puck said smirking.

"Let's here it."Mr. Shue said.

"We would like to dedicate this song to two very important people in our lives."Puck said and smiled at me. He grabbed his guitar and grinned. Quinn and I looked at each other confused. Trying to figure out what they would sing together. As soon as Puck started playing, I knew what the song was.

(**PUCK)** (FINN) (_**BOTH)**_

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa** (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
**Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried**

**I tried to read between the lines**  
I tried to look in your eyes  
**I want a simple explanation**  
For what I'm feeling inside  
**I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder**_

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (**whoa, whoa, whoa)**  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and _**I can't pick up the phone**_  
I don't know **(I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
**And longing for the breeze**  
I need to step outside  
**Just to see if I can breathe**  
I gotta find a way out  
_**Maybe theres a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain**_

**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**  
_**I'm wrapped up in vines**_  
I think we'll make it out  
_**But you just gotta give me time**_  
Strike me down with lightning  
_**Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa**

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder**_

They looked at us the enire time and I was pretty sure Quinn was crying. I smiled and grabbed her hand and we stood and walked up to them. Finn and Quinn immediately started making out. I just smiled and wrapped my arms around Puck.

"Do you mean it Noah?"I asked.

"Duh Berry. Why else woul"he stared but I didn't let him finish before I pressed my lips against his. As soon as I did everyone started cheering.

"It's about time."Mike said.

"That it is Mike. That it is."I said and smiled up at Noah.

"I love you Rachel." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Noah."I said and hugged him tighter.

The rest of the year, we were inseparable. Even now as I get ready to walk down the aisle with my fathers, I love him just as much as I did that day.

Fin

AN: The song: Boys like Girls: Thunder. The acoustic version of it is really good. No, I don't own them or the song….no matter how much I wish!!! Review!


End file.
